JP-A-2006-333003 discloses an image reading apparatus which can read images on both surfaces of a document while the document is conveyed in a document conveyance path.
This image reading apparatus includes a document holding tray and a document discharge tray which are arranged in an upper-lower direction. The document conveyance path is formed between the document holding tray and the document discharge tray, and a middle portion (curved portion) of the document conveyance path is curved. The conveyance direction of the document which is conveyed along the document conveyance path is turned to an opposite direction in the curved portion. A portion of the document conveyance path extending from the curved portion toward the document discharge tray passes through a first document reading unit and a second document reading units in order. The first document reading unit is arranged at an upper side of the document conveyance path. The second document reading unit is arranged at a lower side of the document conveyance path. The image on one surface of the document is read by the first image reading unit and the image on the other surface of the document is read by the second image reading unit while the document is conveyed from the document holding tray to the document discharge tray along the document conveyance path.
In image forming apparatuses, a document conveyed in a conveyance path is jammed in the vicinity of a document reading unit. Therefore, it is advantageous that the image reading apparatus has a configuration in which document jamming caused in the vicinity of the document reading unit is easily removed.
Further, when a document passes between the document reading unit and a pressing member, electric charges would be accumulated in the reading unit and the pressing member due to rubbing with the document. Those electric charges might cause a negative effect to quality of the image reading by the reading unit.